Three's Only A Party After Death
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: The Black Pearl is attacked at the most inopportune moment. JackAna.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy. It was a pleasure writing this. Reviews are lovely!**

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly wiped the tears from her face. She refused to let anyone see her cry. Not even death could break her, that's how she wanted everyone to think of her. They had never seen her cry, nor would they ever if she had it her way. What use were tears anyhow? What great deed did they serve? As far as she could tell none. They were meant for the weak. And she, she was not weak.

"Ana," called the hand's owner. "We should get going." Anamaria huffed.

"And where should that be lad? The Pearl's been destroyed. I have no home anymore."

"Don't be silly Ana. You'll be staying with us, for as long as you need," offered Elizabeth. They stood on either side of her now, watching Jack's dingy float off into the sunset ablaze. It was the only proper burial they could muster. His body did not belong to soil, so there would be no burial. The most proper, fitting way for him to die would have been to go down with his ship. But how could he do that when he was hellbent on spending the rest of his life with Ana? And he would have if it had not been for the fever.

_"Fire the cannons!" screamed Ana at the top of her lungs. This was war. And war caused for volume. Ana could not understand what would make a ship such as _The Mercy_ think they could stand up to the greatest pirate threat in the Caribbean. But they did. It just so happened that the Pearl had just come from a long drawn out battle off the coast of Venezuela. They were short on rum, food, and ammunition. _

_In the mist of the chaos aboard that ship it was a miracle she could make out anything but she and Jack kept an eye out for each other during battle. They were only quick stolen glances, to make sure the other was still alive, but they were there. And predictably, the chaos became too much, in the midst of all the swashbuckling, yelling and blood, Jack was no longer in her sight. She could not pay much attention at the moment, she was busy parrying off her opponents. They were not great swordsmen, but they were large in numbers, unlike the Pearl, made up of a relatively small number of trusted men (and woman). _

_Currently, she fended off three of them, who made up for their bad footwook with traps. But that would not phase Ana, who had intricate training in sword work from a number of masters of their craft. One of them, a tall Irish man with curly red hair was the best of the three. They danced a quick dance, her fending off all of his thrusts. They formed a diamond, the four of them, with Anamaria at the northernmost head. _

_"Ana!" she heard his familiar gruff voice call. In that moment was when she lost the upperhand in her battle of a war that was quickly dying down. However she was not to fret, Jack Sparrow was there to the rescue, taking two while she handled the Irishman. "Ana, the Pearl's ablaze, they've set fire to us."_

_The Irishman was dead in a moment quicker than the first and Jack's second man went crubling through the ground, attempting to take Jack's sword with him. "We'll have none of that, savvy?" he said ripping it from the deceased body. _

_"The fire Jack!" She could see it now, the northern deck was ablaze and if they werent quick the dingy's would be lost right along with the ship and what was left of the crew would be left with naught but driftwood. "We have to lower the dingy's or we'll be fish food." _

_"The war's almost over love." he smirked. _

_"The fire's faster." Jack only nodded. _

_"Let's get a move on gents! Show The _Mercy _no such thing!" Jack cried for inspiration, hoping it wold help draw the battle to a close. _

_"Cap'n!_ _Ana! The fire!" called Gibbs, running towards them. _

_"Perfect! You and Ana, lower the dingy's. This battles almost over." He left no room for argument, thrusting himself back into battle without warning. They got to work immediately, the fire was spreding quickly and this had to be done with haste._

_"How many of us are left?"_

_"I'd say about 50 lass," he guessed. _

_"We'll be tight, but right now we can only manage 3." _

_"You go down with 'em lass. Keep 'em close," said Gibbs. He always managed to be the only person on crew (besides Jack) who treated her like a woman. At least Jack had the decency to treat her like a capable woman instead of some sort of damsel in distress. _

_"Gibbs, I refuse to sit and wait in a din-"_

_"Ms. Ana, just this once would ye do as I say? Humor me please." Ana huffed crawling over into the last dingy to be lowered._

_Ana smirked, "You're a strong, courageous man Mr. Gibbs," she said referring to his successful attempt to keep her (relatively) safe. He would pay when this was all said and done. _

_"Aye lass," he winked when she reached sea level. He raced back to the battle, not wanting to miss another second in defense of his fellow crewmates. Sitting in that dingy was probably one of the worst feeling Ana had ever had. She sat there anxiously awaiting the crew to come back. But most of all Jack. There was no ring on her finger but there were scents, thoughts and feelings that lingered on her and him as well. She could not help but feel terrified at the thought of losing the man whose face she woke up to everymorning. This battle unnerved her, for the mere fact that she could not observe. She had half a mind to go back up there. What was she thinking **humoring** Gibbs. What great favor did she owe him? If any, he owed her for saving his hide many a time. Ana had decided she was going back up just when Gibbs and Cotton, came carrying the captain's limp body. 'Oh god,' Ana thought. This could not be happening. Gibbs helped Cotton strap the captain on his back. With the captain as close to secure as possble, Cotton began to climb down to Ana's dingy. The captain was placed in the very center of the small boat._

_"He was shot?" she asked rhetorically. "How?" She looked up at Gibbs, after she had wrapped his wounds with the fabrics of her torn shirt. _

_"He was defending a crew mate. They both got in for it, only Jack's were a bit less fatal, eh?" Gibbs told her. Ironically, the most vital members of the crew hopped aboard the same dingy. "We're full," he observed. "We should make a deprature. We're about an hour's row from the southern shore of Port Royal." _

_Ana only nodded. She adjusted herself, letting his head rest on her lap. The only sign of life was his shallow breathing, and the small pressure it put on her legs during exhale. She closed her eyes saying a small prayer in her native language. _

_"I don't speak Spanish luv. But sounds beautiful coming from your lips I must say." _

_"Jack!" she exclaimed happily, her brown eyes flying open. She could not contain how excited she was. Only a moment ago she had been so afraid she had lost him. "I was so afraid..."_

_He smirked. "Ye'll not be gettin rid of ol' Jack that quick, not wi'out a fight."_

She remembered kissing him in that instant, even with the crew there. In that moment it didn't matter to her or him. He was alive, they were together and it was beautiful. Now, watching his body sail away, it was more than she thought she could handle. She didn't know what she would do now. She knew she would always have a place with the Turners. But her heart was at sea with Jack. What business did she have to live on land? Just like Jack, her body belonged naught to soil.

"Anamaria?"

"Wait. Just...I just want to be here until he's lost to the sea and from my eyes. Will you grant me that?" She asked calmly. She was not one of great dramatics.

Will nodded. "Of course."

_Three hours later, Anamaria, Will, Gibbs and Cotton were sitting in the living room of the Turners, Jack safe and secure upstairs being tended to by Elizabeth, who had forced Anamaria out due to her antics. Elizabeth could not suffer Anamaria screaming at every wince he made "You're hurting him."_

_"Ana," said Gibbs. She looked up slowly, the mug of hot cocoa shaking within her hands. "The cap'n 'll be fine lass. He's a strong one he is." She gave a half hearted smile. _

_Elizabeth was done some time soon after. He had taken a turn for the worse. A fever had set in. Ana had raced to his side, refusing to move until he was better. _

_"You can't die on me Jack," she said softly, stroking his face. "We have a baby to take care of."_

_"A baby?" he smiled tiredly. _

_"Yeah," she replied, scared and excited at the same time. "So you have to pull through, for him."_

_"Isn't this usually the other way around?" he asked puzzled. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Shouldn't I be the one rooting for a boy?"_

_She snuggled herself up beside him. "Shut up."_

_For a moment she just lie there next to him, feel__ing the pressure of his breaths. What would she do if he died? How would she sleep at night without his snoring and his rough hands about her waist? Or his rum ladden breath and scratchy beard on her cheek?_

_"Anamaria," he called to her to only recieve a 'Hmmm?' in reply. "I love you." _

_She sat up, the only thing she could see was his face, with its bright eyes, in the moonlight. "I love you too." With a quick kiss she was back in his arms, resting her head gently on his chest. _

Anamaria woke up to slack arms that morning. His body was still warm but still. The tears welled up in her eyes and she cried over his body for some time. When there was a knock on the door, she composed herself, wiping her tears. they would not see her cry. It was Elizabeth. _"He's gone," Ana said smoothly before Elizabeth could get word in. "He'll be returning home. Back to the sea_."

And now here Ana stood, the only thing between her and Jack was miles of open sea. It was almost gone. She wanted it to come back. She could stand there until her own return to sea, She could watch his body sail away for the rest of her life. She would if she had the option. She dared not even blink as she began to struggle against the horizon. This was the end. Within seconds it was gone. She continued to look on for a moment, wiping the tears.

"Are we ready now?" Will asked. She sighed and smoothed her hands over her skirts.

"Yeah lad, I think I'm ready." He wrapped his other arm around Ana's shoulder so that they were on either side of him. He would take the both of them home and take care of them both. He owed that to Jack. He owed his life. But this he could give. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on ladies, let's get home shall we?"

**A/N: No it's not supposed to be meant that the three of them become lovers of some sort. It's only meant to say that Will steps up to take care of Anamaria as a favor to Jack and to Ana herself while caring for his own wife. Reviews are nice.**


End file.
